


Prosecutor sheets

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Itachi hasn't been home for a while and Sasuke misses him





	Prosecutor sheets

Living together, that had been their dream or at least it had been Sasuke’s when growing up. he had wished for privacy and them to have their own place. He hated having to listen for every song. Worrying about if they were too close when it felt as though he was not even close enough.

They had grown up stealing moments and kisses away from others. Hard fast kisses in the hallway. Sneaking out of each other’s rooms. Making use of the times that no one was home. The way they had learned speed and the way they had kept things hidden.

The years before were rough but they lived together now. Sasuke sighed as he opened Itachi’s bedroom door. They had separate rooms but not because of disinterest. It was because of how rarely Itachi got to come home due to work.

It was normal for him to come home in the wee hours of the morning or not at all. Sasuke sighed as he closed the door behind him. The bed was still made up. nothing out of place and of course it wouldn’t be. Itachi had not come home for three days. There was something going on in the case so there was no way he would come home. He had to pour everything that he had into work.

Meaning he would not come home. Sasuke fell softly face first onto Itachi’s bed. He would not come home so Sasuke had to put up with messages and quick calls. Hearing his brother’s voice and not being able to see him tore him apart.

He was lonely. But he completely understood how it was. He knew how it was because he had to work hard too. an internship and the last year of university. Sasuke had to work hard too. keeping on top of his subjects, balancing work and friends. It was hard but he wanted to see Itachi too, he missed him.

He rolled onto his back with another sigh and closed his eyes. Itachi had not been home in awhile but his scent lingered. So strong and so powerful. Sasuke could smell him even after the days he had not come home. He nosed Itachi’s soft pillow and sighed as his hand drifted down.

Inside of his pants and then lower so he could wrap his hands around his cock. The scent of Itachi and being on this bed was getting him hard. So many times he had been on this bed.

So many times Itachi had pushed him onto it. Bent him over it. Pulled him into it. Sometimes the moment he came home from work he came after Sasuke. Pulled him into bed ripping off the necessary items before he made Sasuke his.

He missed that. He missed Itachi so much. He gently stroked himself from the base to the tip before he teased the underside. Not the way Itachi did it. Itachi touched him so well, way better than Sasuke could do himself. It was just so good.

He whined into the pillow his free hand grasping and sinking into the softness as he worked himself. precum to make his hands slippery and ease the path of his hand. Base to tip just the way he liked it and the way Itachi had taught him that he liked.

He knew what he liked but Itachi had made it his mission to bring Sasuke to bliss. The amount of times Sasuke had been taken to heaven only to open his eyes and see eyes just like his watching him. Eyes filled with lust and love.

He gasped as his cock throbbed in his touch. He wished he had more. More touch. A stronger scent to cling to. As good as Itachi’s scent currently was it was not enough. Sasuke wanted to feel as though he was covered, surrounded by Itachi. He stroked himself as he ached into his hand.

It was not enough, he was close. It felt good but it was not enough. It was not Itachi. Sasuke gasped as he teased the head of his cock. Dipped his fingers around his slit until they were wet and sticky. Teased himself until his legs shook from the need.

He was lonely and he felt so empty. He needed Itachi, he wanted his hands and his touch. His mouth to drive Sasuke higher and wild. He needed it so badly he could almost feel it. Almost hear Itachi’s whispers and encouragements.

It was so good that he whimpered as his cock throbbed in his hand. Every stroke he felt all over his body. He worked his hand over his cock spreading the precum over it. He loved it, it felt so good and he felt crazy from the sensation.

Still it would be better with Itachi and he knew that but Itachi was not here so Sasuke had to comfort himself. he teased his slit again until he twitched and his breaths came in short gasps. He slid his hand down to his base before he ran it back up to tease the underside of his cock.

He teased the head of his cock with tight short pulls until he was squirming on Itachi’s bed. Doing this reminded him of the past too. when he had been left behind and Itachi had went to college. When Itachi had been late and they couldn’t meet.

Pleasuring himself was nothing new. Being able to live together in privacy was a blessing. Sasuke felt tears tease the corner of his eyes the closer that he got. It felt so good and he was just so close it was insane. He panted as he got closer with every stroke of his hand.

His legs trembled when he came into his hand. He turned his head on the pillow and wetly whispered Itachi’s name over and over as his cock spurted into his hand and his entire body shuddered. It was good, it had felt nice. It relieved an ache but it was not Itachi. Sasuke wiped his wet hand on his pants and turned on his side. He wished Itachi could come home soon.


End file.
